In the Air
by Arwennicole
Summary: Sisters, Alexandra and Helena Troy are hunters trained from the time they were old enough to understand what exists in the world. What happens, during a hunt they meet up with former childhood friends and hunters, Sam and Dean Winchester? (set during Season 2)
1. Chapter 1

In the Air

Chapter 1: The Troy Girls

Helena Troy was driving down the backroads of Nevada. "What do we have, Lex?" she asked.

"Four bodies in four weeks, all mutilated with missing hearts," her sister, Alexandra, replied.

"Sounds like wolfy business to me," Helena commented.

They drove towards Colorado, Helena let out a gasp as her car almost collided into another one. "Are you fucking serious?!" she snapped. She got out of her car and went to check it. "A 1965 Mustang and you almost smashed the hell out of it you asshole!" she spat.

"Me?! 1965 Chevy Impala, works better than your little Barbie car," the guy answered.

Alexandra recognized both brothers. "Well, Sam and Dean Winchester," she commented. Helena glared at Dean as he glared right back.

"Well, would like to say this is a pleasure," Helena commented.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean asked.

"Doing what we do best, Dean. Hunting a werewolf," Helena replied.

Sam stared at them. "You're the Troy girls," he commented.

"Guilty," Helena answered with a slight smirk.

Dean just smirked back at her. "Heard a lot about you, sweetheart," he commented.

"Yeah? Well thank you," she answered as she straightened the jean jacket she was wearing.

Alexandra smiled at Sam, rubbing the back of her neck. "What are you boys doing this far into the mountains? Werewolves are our specialty," Helena commented.

"Dad sent us coordinates this way, we were just following them," Sam answered.

"Thanks, but no thanks boys, we have this under control," Helena told them as she flicked her auburn hair over her shoulder.

She gave him a slight smirk, pulling her hair back in a ponytail. She knew Dean was checking her out as she went to the back of her car, opening the trunk. She pulled out her gun and loaded it with silver bullets. "We know how to do this," she added.

"Sounds like a bad one," Sam commented.

"They're all bad," Helena answered.

"Terrible, really," Alexandra added.

Helena smiled at Dean as she walked over to the driver's side of the car. "Lex, let's go," she called out.

"Coming," she smiled at the brothers, her green-blue eyes sparkling.

She got into the car and both girls sped away. "Well, now what?" Sam asked.

"What do you think? We're going after them," Dean replied.

 **(Boulder, Colorado)**

Helena got out of her car, smiling at her sister. "Well, let's go to the crime scene," she told Lex, "I'm Agent Granger and you're Agent Potter."

"Sounds good," Lex replied, grinning.

They entered the crime scene and Helena looked around. "Well, no breaking and entry that's a new one," she told her sister, "What do we know about the victim?"

"53 year old male," Alexandra answered. "Not married and no children."

"Going for the loners, same MO. Which means we're possibly looking for a woman, what do you think?" Helena asked as she crouched down beside the taped up area.

"Sounds about right, smell his shirt?" Alexandra asked quietly. "He wreaks of expensive perfume, Chanel No. 5 I believe."

Helena took a sniff and her nose wrinkled. "Oh yeah, whoever she is, she likes the expensive stuff," she commented, "So we're looking for a girl in higher middle class possibly, it's a small town so we should be able to pinpoint her."

"Sounds like a plan," Alexandra said quietly.

They heard someone coming and Helena grabbed her gun. Holding it up, she let out a frustrated sigh. "Dammit, Dean, what the hell are you doing here?" she demanded.

"We're on the case," Dean replied.

"We don't need your help,' she said with a slight glare.

Sam walked over to Alexandra. "So, what do you know?" he asked.

"The werewolf's MO is single men with no families. She wears expensive perfume, Chanel No. 5 and I think she's seducing them, getting them to a vulnerable state and then ripping out their hearts. Literally," Alexandra answered.

Sam looked over at the dead body. "So we're looking for a chick with expensive tastes, how many of those can live around here?" Dean asked.

"Plenty enough hot stuff," Helena replied as she walked out of the house.

"Well, this is going to be fun," Sam commented, "My brother and your sister."

"You have no idea," Alexandra answered, biting her lower lip.

"I thought you were in college? Berkeley?" he asked as they left the house.

"I finished my degree early," she answered, resting her hands on her hips.

"Impressive," he commented.

"I heard about your father…I'm sorry," she murmured.

Sam let out a deep breath as he stuffed his hands in his pockets while Dean and Helena were bickering. "You'd think they've been married for about thirty years," he quipped.

"I doubt they'd noticed if we stripped down and had crazy sex right here," she quipped, smirking at Sam.

She saw him blush. "Are you blushing?" she asked.

"No," he replied putting on his tough guy physique.

"Uh, huh," she smirked and moved closer, pressing her body close to his.

Sam cleared his throat. "We need to find a hotel," he told her as he went to catch up with Dean.

"You and Sammy Winchester, how cute," Helena quipped.

"What? He looks like he'd be a rock star in bed," Alexandra said, winking at her sister.

"You always go for the softies," Helena said with a smirk.

"There is nothing soft about that boy," Alexandra told her sister, smirking right back at her.

Sam walked by his brother. "She's always been a pain in my ass," Dean muttered. Sam smirked.

"Why? Because she gives it right back?" he asked.

"No because she's a hardheaded smartass," Dean replied.

Helena sighed as she and Alexandra sat at the bar. "You always had a thing for Sammy, if he hadn't run off to college think you two would've run off together and bought a big ol' house with a white picket fence and a dog," Helena commented as she ordered a beer.

Alexandra shrugged. "Maybe, or maybe we weren't mean to be together at that time," she murmured.

"You better snatch him up," Helena answered, "A man like Sam doesn't stay single forever."

"I know," Alexandra replied, smiling.

"Then go get 'em tiger…whoops tigress," Helena quipped.

Alexandra laughed and got up. "What do you think?" she asked, unbuttoning her shirt a little to show off some cleavage.

"Go for it," Helena said with a grin.

Sam was at the bar going through some research about the case. He smelt Alexandra before he saw her and felt his cheeks redden when she came up beside him. The bartender looked about nine inches south of her face and smirked. "Hey babe, what can I get you?" he asked.

"Cosmo please," she answered, sitting next to Sam.

She looked over at Sam with a smile. "Researching some more huh?" she asked.

"Yeah, just trying to take a look of the people in the town," Sam replied.

"How about we relax, for just one night," she told him, facing him.

Sam looked at her when she pushed the lid of his laptop down. His cheeks went a little redder when he saw her cleavage. "You act like a virgin," she teased.

"Sorry, it's just been awhile since I've been around a woman more than twenty minutes," he answered.

Alexandra smirked and leaned forward, her lips brushing his ear. "What do you say we get out of here for a while? Get…reacquainted," she whispered. Sam smirked, feeling a familiar chill that he had when they were teenagers the last time he saw her. She smirked back and sipped her drink.

They ended up leaving the bar together, heading back toward the hotel. "I had the biggest crush on you when we were kids," he commented as he stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Really?" she asked, "I had the biggest crush on you as well."

"Really?" he said sounding surprised.

"Well yeah, our parents hung out all the time," she answered.

"Most of those visits Dean and Helena fought the whole time," he pointed out.

"True," she replied, nodding. "They fight like an old married couple."

They started laughing, smiling at each other. "Can I try something?" he asked.

"Um…sure," she replied.

Sam rested his hand on the side of her neck as he leaned forward and kissed her. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

They ended up back at the hotel, Sam was leaning back on the bed and Alexandra was on top of him straddling his sides. Sam moved his hands down her sides and up her shirt. She tilted her head back, her blond hair falling in waves down her back. He moved his lips down her neck and then across her throat. He undid the buttons on her shirt revealing the light purple, laced bra she had on underneath. He moved his lips along her chest as his hands moved towards her hips. "Sam," she moaned, grinding her hips against his. Sam sat up as he moved his lips along her jaw before kissing her lips again as he moved his hips with hers with a soft groan. She bit her lower lip and reached behind her to undo her bra. Sam pulled her bra off her.

"You're beautiful," he said huskily.

"And you're handsome," she answered softly.

He kissed the valley between her breasts as he cupped her breasts. "Oh god…" she breathed softly. He moved so she was underneath him and started kissing lower on her body, undoing her pants while she reached down and gripped his shoulders, trying to pull his shirt off. Sam sat up, pulling his shirt off. Her hands moved up his torso and traced around the tattoo on by his collarbone. She stood up and let him slide her jeans down her wide hips and down her shapely legs.

Soon their clothes were nothing but a pile on the floor. Sam's hands moved along her body, tracing every inch and every scar. His lips moved along a scar that's right above her heart while he held onto her hips, pulling them closer to him. She bit her lower lip and kissed his neck, nipping at his skin. He groaned softly as he moved his fingers along her thighs. She reached between them and stroked his erection, making him groan. "Lexie," he groaned huskily as he thrust against her hand. Alexandra moved back and then leaned over, taking him in her warm, moist mouth. He groaned loudly in pleasure as he gripped the sheets underneath him. He suddenly grasped her gasped her arms, pulling her up and kissed her deeply. Alexandra kissed him back with a soft moan as he moved between her legs. She let out a gasp, gripping his back as he thrust into her. "Sam!" she gasped, tilting her head back with a moan.

"Lexie," he groaned.

His arms moved around her as they were moving together. The room was filled with their moans and sighs. "Sam…oh God…" she whimpered.

"Stay with me," He groaned as they thrust harder and faster together.

She gripped his shoulders tightly, crying out softly. After a few more thrusts. They came undone in each other's arms, moaning each other's names. Sam held her close, kissing her neck and shoulder.

They were lying in the bed, her head resting on his shoulder while her hand rested on his chest. He had one arm wrapped around her while his hand rested over hers that was on his chest. "What happens now?" she asked. Sam moved his fingers up and down her spine. "We can't exactly just quit this all of a sudden," she commented.

"I don't know, we can't exactly all go hunting together, not exactly safe," he answered.

"Everything we do isn't safe," she pointed out as she sat up, smirking down at him.

"You're not wrong about that," he agreed with a slight smirk.

She traced the tattoo near his collarbone as he stared up at her. "I don't think we can separate then reconnect every few years, it'll get old after a while," she quipped, making him chuckle.

"I'm not like my brother who likes to hit it then leave," he answered, "I like to be a little more serious."

"Same here," she agreed softly.

"We can't have that normal life though, we can't have the big house, the white picket fence, kids, and a dog. It's just never been in our cards," he answered.

"I think we've accepted that a long time ago, with the fact we hunt monsters for a living," she stated.

"Not exactly the kind of life to raise kids," he answered.

"I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about leaving this life," she commented.

"I tried," he said with a sigh.

"Then Jessica?" she asked.

She saw him frown and sigh, rubbing his forehead. "You know, I know that pain too. Why do you think I'm back in this field?" she asked. Sam looked back up at her. "I had a boyfriend, Tyler, we started dating when I was a Freshman. Two years in…vampire got him, I had no choice but to come back into the field either to find the thing that killed him," she explained. She let out a deep breath. "You and I have more in common than we like to think, it's not just a random connection to the fact we had known each other since we were kids. The fact our parents did this crap for a living and we were raised to do just that. You and I tried to start our own lives, but we were brought back into it," she explained, "Don't you think that this could be fate?"

"And where does it leave us?" he asked.

"With the fact there is good in this world and we can experience that together," she replied.

She leaned forward and kissed him deeply. Sam kissed her back, his arms moving around her as he moved her back onto the bed and moved on top of her.

The next morning, Sam walked down the stairs to find his brother leaning against the car. "Where were you?" Sam asked.

"Sleeping in what would've been Lexie's bed, but our room was occupado," Dean replied, looking at his brother.

Sam cleared his throat. "Hungry? I'm starving," he commented.

"You and the Troy girl, kinda saw that coming," Dean answered.

"Shut up," Sam told him.

"No seriously, nice to see you going out and getting the girl," Dean answered.

"Unlike you this isn't a onetime deal," Sam stated.

Dean looked at his brother. "What the hell are you talking about?" he asked.

"This thing with Lexie, it's not a onetime thing," Sam answered.

"Do you think it's crazy to get in a real relationship?" Dean asked.

"No, I don't," he answered, "We're hunters, we're not dead."

Dean watched as his brother walked over to Alexandra, who was standing by the diner waiting. "Hey," she said smiling.

"Hey," he answered before kissing her.

Alexandra kissed him back, her arms going around his neck. "Okay, let's go eat before I get sick," Dean stated before going into the diner. Sam just ignored his brother as he kissed her again as her hands slid down his chest and then moved around his waist.

When they walked in, they saw Dean flirting with the waitress while Alexandra noticed that her sister was watching with jealousy in her eyes before sipping on her coffee. "You think they'll finally see that they should be together?" Alexandra asked.

"If they would stop fighting for like five minutes," Sam replied.

Alexandra smiled as he leaned forward and kissed her briefly before they sat down. "You okay, Lena?" Alexandra asked.

"Yep, great, just want to find this werewolf then go to the next town," Helena replied.

"Actually, Lena, I have a thought," Alexandra stated.

"Oh? What is that?" Helena asked.

"Maybe we should team up with the Winchesters?" Alexandra suggested.

"You're nuts," her sister insisted.

Helena paid her bill and left the diner and Alexandra went after her. "Why? Why is it crazy?" Alexandra demanded.

"I can't stand to be in a room with Dean for five minutes let alone work with him consistently," Helena answered.

"If you would just talk instead of argue every time we met up we'd make a great team," Alexandra told her.

Sam watched as Dean continued to flirt with the woman but then she finally had to walk away and she walked by Sam. What he caught made him turn his head. Chanel 5 was all over her. "Smell what I smelt?" Dean asked.

"Yep," Sam replied.

They walked out of the diner to see the girls arguing. "Hey, hate to break up this little lovefest but we found our werewolf," Dean told them.

"What?" Helena asked.

"That waitress, smells like Chanel 5," Sam replied.

"Well then, we have a werewolf to kill tonight," Helena said with a smirk.

That night, they were getting ready to hunt the werewolf. They snuck into the woman's apartment and right away Dean's eyes grew wide. "HELENA!" he shouted, shoving her to the floor when the werewolf tried to lunge at her. Sam fired a bullet at the werewolf but she swung a claw out and nearly hit him in the stomach.

"Sam!" Alexandra exclaimed.

The werewolf jumped on Alexandra's back. "No!" Sam called out, firing a shot. The werewolf screamed in pain, running towards the window.

"Don't let her escape!" Helena exclaimed as she ran out of the house.

"You're welcome," Dean muttered.

They ran down the stairs after the werewolf when Dean saw the werewolf pinning Helena to the ground. "HELENA!" Alexandra screamed. Dean held up his gun up and fired a shot. The werewolf screamed in pain while going after Dean. Alexandra aimed her gun at the beast and fired several shots. The wolf dropped dead and Helena sat up. "Are you okay?" she asked her sister. She helped Helena up and hugged her.

"I'm super," Helena replied.

When they got back to the hotel, Sam was sitting on the bed as Alexandra was checking his stomach. "Only bruising," she commented.

"That's a relief," he answered.

She lowered her head. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Helena wants to pull out tomorrow morning, she wants to head to Minnesota," she replied.

"What do you want to do?" he asked.

Tears filled her eyes. "I want to be with you," she answered. "but I can't abandon my sister either." She covered her face with one hand. "I don't know what to do." Sam looked at her.

"Come here," he murmured, holding his arms out to her.

She went into his arms and sat in his lap, hugging him tight. Sam held her close, kissing her shoulder. What they didn't know was Helena was watching with sadness in her eyes. She was hurting her sister as she sat in the arms of the man she always loved more than her life, heartbroken.

When Alexandra came back, she saw that her clothes were unpacked again. "We're staying," Helena told her sister.

"What? Why the sudden change of heart?" she asked, wide eyed.

"You love him," Helena replied, "You haven't smiled like that in ten years."

"Lena," she murmured, looking at her sister. "What about Minnesota?" she asked.

"We talk to the Winchester boys, then we go hunt that Shapeshifter together," Helena replied, "But you and Sam have put your happiness on the back burner."

Alexandra stared at her sister for a total of ten seconds before she flew into her sister's arms, hugging her tight. "You two go be happy for a bit okay?" Helena asked, "I told ya, you guys will have that awesome life."

"Thanks Lena," Alexandra said softly.

Helena smiled at her sister as she went back into Sam and Dean's room.

Sam was packing his stuff when Alexandra walked in. "Hey, what…" he started to say when Alexandra kissed him deeply. Sam kissed her back, holding her in his arms.

"Uh…guys, there's someone else in the room," Dean commented.

It was quite obvious that it wasn't going to stop. "Okay then," he muttered before leaving.

"We're staying with you guys," Alexandra told Sam, her eyes sparkling, when she broke the kiss.

"I thought your sister wanted to go to Minnesota?" he asked.

"She still does, she wants you guys to come with us," she replied.

Sam held onto her with a smile, he couldn't remember a time when he was truly happy. She smiled and bit her lower lip. "When we're hunting, we'll have to put this," she gestured to themselves, "on the back burner. Don't want anyone getting hurt because we're too focused on each other."

"Right, keep business and pleasure apart," He answered, stroking her cheek.

Exactly," she answered, smiling.

"Well, until then, you're mine," he stated before kissing her again.

"Feeling possessive are we?" she asked, grinning against his lips.

"Just a bit, been wasting a lot of time just caring about others instead of myself," he answered.

"Well then, let me help you with that," she murmured, jumping a little and wrapping her legs around his hips.

Sam held onto her and moved her over to the bed, placing her on top of it then he was leaning over her.

The next morning, Dean was packing up his car when Sam walked out of the hotel with his duffel back in hand. "You know, if you're going to have some fun, can I get a little more head's up so I'm not sleeping in my underwear in Helena's room?" he asked as he closed the trunk.

"Sorry," Sam replied, unable to help the smile that crossed his face when Alexandra's naked, writhing body entered his mind.

He looked over to see the girls packing up a mustang.

Helena looked over at her sister as she was putting her gun back into her car. "You know, I'm glad you're happy but next time let Dean get some clothes of his own before he sleeps in our room in his boxer briefs," Helena told her.

"Sorry," Alexandra answered, "but you cannot tell me you didn't like looking at Dean," she teased.

"He's an arrogant pain in my ass and you're lucky I love you enough to team up with them just so you can be with Sam," Helena answered.

Alexandra laughed and hugged her sister. Helena hugged her back. "Glad you're happy, now let's go get a Shapeshifter," she told her sister as they got into the car. Alexandra looked over at Sam who smiled at her before they got into their cars and drove of.


	2. Stubborn Fools

Chapter 2: Stubborn Fools

Helena was going through her files while Sam and Alexandra were sitting at the bar flirting while Dean was at the same bar hitting on another waitress. She rolled her eyes, taking a long drink from her beer. "Hey sweetheart, wanna have a little fun?" a man asked.

"You can walk away if you don't want to be missing your friend between your legs," she answered.

The man walked away after that and Alexandra sat across from her. "Lena, you know you can have fun," Alexandra told her.

"I'm good," Helena replied, "This Shapeshifter can be anyone, which is creepy."

"True," Alexandra answered, wrinkling her nose. "I'm going to head to the bathroom. I'll be back," she said, smiling.

Helena watched her go and then Dean sat down. "That seat's taken," she stated.

"Yeah thanks for saving it for me," he answered.

"Really?" she demanded, raising her brow at him.

"Yep," he popped some peanuts in his mouth. Helena rolled her eyes.

Alexandra was washing her hands and happened to glance up when she saw a man behind her. She gasped and spun around. "You're in the ladies room," she said, swallowing hard. He just grinned and grabbed her throat.

After a few minutes, Helena felt like something was wrong. "What is it?" Dean asked.

"Lex isn't back from the bathroom," she replied.

Sam walked over to them. "Where'd she go?" he asked.

"Bathroom," Helena answered.

She got up and the three of them started toward the bathroom.

Alexandra slid to the floor, pain flaring from her cracked ribs. The skin walker grabbed her ankle and pulled her to the middle of the room. He held her by the throat as he pulled at her pants. "No!" she wheezed, panic flaring in her chest.

"Been a long time since I felt a woman," he hissed, groping her chest.

Alexandra wheezed and felt her pants sliding down her hips. Tears entered her eyes and she struggled harder. Suddenly the door flew open and Helena held her gun up. "Hey!" she spat. The Shapeshifter swung around and Helena emptied her gun into his chest.

"Sam, grab her, let's go!" Helena told him.

Sam didn't have to be told twice and grabbed his girlfriend off the floor. Bruises were blossoming over her face and neck. She wrapped her arms around her ribs and winced. The Shapeshifter got up and they booked it out of the bar. "Dean, get to the woods, Sam, you get her to the hospital," she ordered.

"Since when do I take orders?" Dean demanded.

"JUST GO!" she yelled at him as they ran towards the trail.

The two of them ran down the trail while Sam ran to the car to get Alexandra to the hospital.

Helena tossed Dean some bullets. They started loading the guns as the Shapeshifter chased them. Helena let out a scream when the Shapeshifter grabbed her by the back of her head, throwing her to the ground. "HELENA!?" Dean called out when he didn't see her, but found her gun on the ground.

"Let go of me you friggin freak!" she spat.

She let out a scream when the Shapeshifter threw her to the ground. She struggled as hard as she could against him. "DEAN!" she screamed, "DEAN!" The Shapeshifter punched her in the face and her head spun. He started wrapping his hands around her throat and she felt the life leave her.

"HELENA!" Dean shouted as he held his gun up.

He fired a shot into the Shapeshifter and Helena sat up, gasping for air. Dean ran over to Helena and helped her up to her feet. "Lena, Lena, you okay?" he asked, resting his hands on her cheeks. "Helena, answer me, you okay?" She hugged him tightly instead of answering. He hugged her back and rested his cheek on top of her head.

They reached the hospital. "Stop it, Dean, I'm fine," she insisted.

"I think you should get that arm looked at," he told her.

"It's fine, I just want to see my sister," she answered.

They walked in and Helena went to the receptionist. "I'm here to see my sister," Helena said to her. "Alexandra Troy."

"She's over here, Lena," Sam called out.

"Is she okay?" Helena asked.

"Shaken up," Sam replied.

They walked over to the room and Helena rushed over to her sister. "Lexi," she said relieved to see her sister alive.

"Lena," Alexandra said, tears filling her eyes.

Helena hugged her sister gently. "I promised mom and dad I'd watch out for you," she told her sister, "You're okay little sister." Alexandra hugged her back with a sob as the two sisters held each other close.

After a while, they were back at the hotel and Helena was wearing a sling. "They should be releasing Lexie tomorrow," she told Dean as she tossed her gun, "Thanks for your help back there."

"Not a problem," he answered, "He was an evil son of a bitch."

"They all are," she commented with a slight smirk.

She removed the sling and let out a deep breath. "I'm going to take a shower," she said with a sigh.

"Hey, you sure you're okay?" Dean asked.

"I'm peachy keen," she answered going into the bathroom, "I'm a big girl, Dean, thanks for saving my life, but I'm okay."

Dean walked over, gently taking her by the writ making her stop. Their eyes locked but she turned away. "Come on stop, we had an adrenaline filled night," she told him.

"Yeah, one where you and your sister were almost killed," he answered.

"Hey! Just because we're teamed up doesn't mean I need a damn bodyguard," she snapped.

"No, but I almost lost you today," he answered.

She raised her brow at him. "Knock it off, Dean, you don't stay with one woman, not your style. You don't do serious, you don't have relationships, you have flings. I for one am NOT going to be your next notch on your bed post," she told him. She let out a gasp when Dean pushed her against the wall.

"You're not a notch," he answered before kissing her deeply.

Helena kissed him back, gripping the front of his shirt before she pushed his overshirt off his shoulders. Dean lifted her up and her legs were around his hips. His lips started moving down her neck as he held her close. "Dean…" she moaned. He moved her onto the bed and pulled her shirt off. Helena tilted her head back as his lips moved along her jaw and down her neck again as he moved his hands over her waist.

Their clothes ended up in a pile on the floor. Helena gripped his shoulders and back, arching her back a little with a soft moan as he kissed along her neck. He kissed along her body, his hands moving along her body. She moved her legs apart and let out a gasp as he pushed two fingers into her. "Oh Dean!" she cried out, "Yes…" Dean removed his fingers from her and replaced them with his erection. She let out a gasp, arching her hips against his. "Dean!" she moaned.

"Lena," he groaned.

He gripped her hips as they moved in sync with each other. Helena gripped the headboard above her head as they started thrusting harder and faster together. They both came undone and Dean collapsed on his arms so he wouldn't hurt her.

They lied awake in each other's arms. Dean saw the scar on her lower abdomen and traced it. Helena felt him tracing the scar and let out a sigh. "A coven of witches got a hold of me," she told him. She stared down at the scar. "Tried to do a fertility ritual on me," she added, "Carry Lucifer's spawn."

"How'd you get out?" he asked.

"Like Sam saves your ass, Lexie saves mine," she replied.

She lied back on the pillows, her arm behind her head. "Downside to stopping the ritual, made me sterile. Can't have kids even if I wanted them," she added as she stared at the ceiling.

"You can't have kids?" he asked.

"Nope, which is fine I don't want to bring kids into this life. It's not fair, wasn't fair for Lex and me to grow up in this life. It wasn't fair that you and Sam grew up this way, this isn't the life for a child," she said softly.

She entwined her fingers with his, tracing her thumb over the ring on his right hand. Dean kissed the side of her head, pulling her close. She sighed as their fingers entwined together. He pressed a kiss to her shoulder as they fell asleep.

The next morning, Helena was walking to the car with her arm in its sling again. "How was your night?" she asked Alexandra as she limped up.

"I'll heal," she answered.

Helena watched as Sam walked out with his duffel, walking over to the Impala. "It's easy to fall in love with these men," Helena stated.

"You're not kidding," Alexandra answered.

"We gotta be careful little sister, these men can easily break our hearts," Helena told her as she put her bag into the bag.

"We're in too deep already," her sister stated.

Helena nodded her head slowly as they got into the car and started following the brothers to their next destination.

They arrived in Kentucky, Helena was exhausted and her shoulder was hurting as she got out of the car. "You okay?" Dean asked as he walked up.

"I'll live," she replied.

They watched as Sam took Alexandra's bag and walked towards the hotel. Dean wrapped his arm around his girl's waist as they walked together towards the hotel.

That night, Helena was asleep in Dean's arms when a nightmare was stirring in her mind.

 _Sam and Alexandra were pinned to the wall, she saw Dean pinned to the table. "Dean!" she called out when she was suddenly thrown back and pinned to the wall. She saw Ruby standing there, but wait she wasn't Ruby. Her eyes were white, not black._

 _"Sick 'em boys," she said with a smirk._

 _Lilith opened the door and Helena's eyes grew wide in horror as Dean was pulled off the table and the Hellhounds began to tear him apart. "DEAN! NO! DEAN!" she screamed._

Helena shot up from bed. "DEAN!" she screamed.

"Hey, hey, baby, calm down it's okay," Dean told her, hugging her, "You're alive, you're okay."

She held onto him with tears in her eyes. "It wasn't me," she whispered, "It was you." Dean hugged her close, resting his chin over her head. "You died," she said with a shaky breath. He hushed her softly, rubbing her back before she ended up falling back into a restless sleep.

The next morning, Helena was staring at her coffee having listened to everything about the deal Dean made to bring Sam back from the dead. She rubbed her forehead, feeling sick to her stomach. "Question, WHEN were you going to tell us this?" she demanded.

"Had no idea that you had freaky psychic powers," Dean answered.

"Our mother was a born psychic, so do we," Helena told him, "Not the point, when were you going to tell us? When I watched you get torn apart by Hellhounds?"

Dean was silent when Helena glared at him. "Screw you, Dean Winchester," she spat as she got up and left the diner.

"Helena," Dean called out, standing up.

Alexandra looked at Dean. "You know, Lena doesn't love easily. The fact she let herself get close to you is saying something, but you should've been upfront," Alexandra told him.

"Got it," he muttered.

Helena was sitting out on her car, staring out at the mast amount of forest when Dean sat beside her. "Why did you lie to me?" she demanded.

"I didn't lie," he answered.

"You didn't tell the full truth then," she told him.

Dean was silent. "How long do you have?" she asked.

"They gave me a year…so about four months left," he replied.

"Awesome," she said softly, "What happens after that huh? I finally give a damn about you and you leave me?"

Dean pulled her close, but she shoved him away. "Don't you touch me!" she spat. Dean grasped her arms. "Let go of me!" she snapped, shoving him, "LET GO!" She started punching his chest. "You selfish bastard! You're a selfish bastard, Dean Winchester!" she exclaimed. Dean grabbed her arms as she tried to punch and hit him. "Why did you make me care when you're going to die?" she demanded with tears in her eyes.

"I would rather spend the rest of my life with people that I give a damn about than spending time with people I hate," he answered, "I love you, Helena."

She scoffed. "Dean Winchester doesn't love," she told him, pushing him away. She went to walk away when Dean chased her.

"Lena!" he called out.

He grabbed her arm, pulling her to him and kissed her deeply. Helena fought against him, but he pinned her to his body. Helena stopped fighting him and gripped the sides of his jacket as she kissed him back. "You're mine baby," he told her.

"And you're mine, for however long I have you," she whispered softly.

Dean kissed her again and he moved her to the back of the car.

Helena smiled as she and Dean were lying awake in each other's arms. "How many girls have you brought to the back of this car?" she asked. Dean pulled her close.

"Honestly, just you," he answered.

"You liar," she told him laughing.

"No, I'm serious, I don't bring just any girl into my baby," he answered.

She raised her brow at him as he pulled his pants back on. "Hey," she called to him, pulling him close and kissing him deeply. Dean kissed her back, moving back on top of her.

Later on, Helena was sitting out on the hood of her car staring up at the stars while Dean walked over, pulling on his jacket. "What are you looking at?" he asked.

"The stars," she replied.

She lied back on the hood, staring at the stars. "The one thing that's flawless," she said softly. Dean leaned back against the car as he stared up at the sky. "Dean, why did you do it?" she asked.

"Would you do the same if it were Lexie?" he asked.

"You're right," she answered.

Dean turned around, grasping under her knees and pulled her to the edge of the car making her gasp. "Hey, no fair," she told him.

"I like it when your legs are around me," he answered with a smirk.

He leaned forward and kissed her gently, his hand resting on the side of her neck.

 **(Four Months Later)**

Helena was holding her gun up as they were going through the house searching for Lilith. Sam turned around to look at Ruby but then Dean's eyes grew wide. "It's not Ruby!" he exclaimed. She held her hand up, sending Sam and Alexandra into the wall while pinning Dean to the table. "How long have you been in her?" Dean demanded.

"Not long, I like this one, it's all grown up and pretty," Lilith answered, her eyes glowing white as she spoke.

"And where's Ruby?" Sam demanded.

"She was a very bad girl, so I sent her far, far away," Lilith answered.

Helena went to aim her gun at the demon when Lilith swung around and pinned Helena to the floor. "No!" Dean exclaimed, "Don't you hurt her." Lilith just smirked. "I should've seen it before, but you all look alike to me," he added with a glare. She looked over at Sam and walked over.

"Hello, Sam," she said with a grin.

"Leave him alone," Alexandra snapped.

"I wanted to meet you for a very long time," Lilith stated, ignoring Alexandra.

She gripped Sam's chin and kissed him, but Sam kept his mouth closed, wincing as his fists clenched. "You sick bitch," Alexandra hissed as Lilith pulled away.

"Your lips are soft," Lilith said smiling.

"You have me, let my brother go," Sam ordered.

"Silly goose, if you want to bargain you have to have something that I want," Lilith answered.

She tsked, tilting her head to the side. "You don't," she added with a smirk.

"Was this your big plan? Drag me to Hell, kill Sam, the girls, and become Queen Bitch?" Dean demanded.

"I don't have to answer to puppy chow," Lilith answered.

Helena struggled to break free from the demon's grasp, but it was too hard. She looked at Dean as he looked at her. "Dean," she whispered.

"It's okay, baby," he answered.

Helena watched as Lilith walked over to the doors anxiously. "Please, please don't do this," Helena begged, "I'll give you anything you want just don't kill him."

"Too little too late," Lilith answered in a singsong voice.

Lilith gripped the door handle, looking at Dean. "Sick 'em boys," she told the invisible Hellhounds as she opened the doors.

"NO!" Helena wailed.

They watched in horror as the invisible force drug Dean from the table and started tearing him apart. "DEAN!" Helena screamed. Lilith just laughed, her eyes shining in glee as she watched her pets tear him up like he was nothing.

"STOP! STOP IT!" Sam shouted at her.

Helena tried to get to Dean when he reached for her hand. "Dean, hold on baby, just hold on," she answered. Dean gripped her hand as tight as he could before the Hellhounds pulled him away. "NO!" she screamed.

"You sick bitch!" Alexandra snapped at Lilith.

"NO!" Sam shouted.

"Yes," Lilith sneered as she held her hand up.

A bright white flash filled the room, but then nothing happened. Helena got up from the floor, running over to Dean while Lilith looked at Sam, clearly terrified before she exited the woman's body and the body collapsed to the floor. "Dean," Helena called to her boyfriend as she sat on the floor, holding his torn and bloodied body in her arms, "Dean, say something." Dean was limp in her arms. "Dean," she whispered, "You can't leave me." Sam was next to her as he looked at Dean with tears streaming down his face.

"Dean," he whispered.

Helena let out a sob as she pressed her forehead against his. "No, no," she said sobbing, holding onto him, "Dean…come back to me baby…I need you." Alexandra, also crying, hugged both her sister and boyfriend as the three of them cried over Dean's lifeless body.

They drove Dean's body out in the middle of nowhere and Helena watched as Sam and Bobby got the coffin out and carried it over to a plot. Helena crossed her arms over her chest as she looked at the necklace she had removed from her boyfriend's neck, placing it around her neck. "I'll always love you, Dean Winchester," she said softly. She held up the carnation she had in her hand and dropped it onto the coffin with tears in her eyes. Alexandra hugged her sister as Dean paid his respects to his brother before he and Bobby covered the grave.

They stood there over his grave, Alexandra had one arm around her sister while the other around her boyfriend.

They left and Helena walked over to her car. "You stay with Sammy," she told her sister.

"Lena, what are you going to do?" Alexandra asked.

"I've got a Queen Bitch to find," she answered as she got into her car and sped off.

The days turned into weeks, soon it was six weeks since Dean's passing. Helena was tracking a werewolf in Alabama, sitting in her hotel she was going over her research when her stomach started to do a twist. "What the hell?" she muttered. She got up, pulling her hair out of her face as she puked up whatever she had for dinner. After she was through getting sick, she left the bathroom when her phone rang. "I'm busy, Lex," she told her sister.

"Why didn't you let us come with you?" Alexandra asked.

"You have to take care of Sammy, I gotta do this on my own little sister," Helena answered.

"Bullshit, we work together remember?" Alexandra snapped.

"My partner in crime is six feet under and I'm trying to find the damn thing that took him away. Sorry if I didn't' want to risk you or your boyfriend's lives over it," she answered.

"What makes this different than any other time?" Alexandra demanded.

"I gotta go," Helena answered.

Two weeks later, Helena was throwing up anything she ate and drank. One evening she was in a gas station getting gas and whatever her stomach would let her hold down when she saw something sitting on the shelf. Baby diapers, she shook her head to herself scoffing. Can't get pregnant when your reproductive organs were screwed up by a coven of witches. She rubbed her forehead as she paid for what she needed then left the gas station.

Arriving at her hotel, Helena was lying back on her bed, her hand resting on her stomach when she started to think about it. "Don't be stupid, Lena, you can't have kids, don't even want them," she told herself as she got up. She went to take a shower when she saw that she had an unopened box of tampons and her stomach dropped. "Oh you have GOT to be kidding me," she muttered.

She went to the drug store and grabbed a pregnancy test off the shelf, tossing it on the counter. "Anything else I can help you with, dear?" the woman asked. Helena looked at the woman and she suddenly felt uneasy.

"Nope, that's all thanks," Helena replied.

The woman started ringing her up when Helena felt like she was being watched. She paid the woman and then grabbed her bag, leaving the store. "Can I help you with something little lady?" a man asked as he walked up behind her.

"Go back to your truck," Helena replied.

Suddenly, the man grabbed her and she gasped to see black eyes staring at her. "Helena Troy, I think it's quite fitting your parents named you after the woman whose face launched a thousand ships," he sneered. She took her foot, kicking him off her. "Your boyfriend is having quite the party in Hell," he cackled. She held out her gun with a glare. "Looks like he left a little gift too," he commented. Suddenly, another demon grabbed her from behind, making her drop her gun. The first demon walked over and Helena let out a gasp when he pressed his hand to her lower stomach. "I can hear its heartbeat," he sneered.

"Let go of me!" she spat.

"I think Lilith would be VERY happy to know that there's a part of Dean Winchester's soul still on this Earth," he said laughing.

Suddenly, a knife was protruding from his chest and he dropped dead to the ground. There was a woman with long dark-brown almost black hair, equally brown eyes, wearing brown boots, blue jeans, a black t-shirt, and a black leather jacket. "Drop!" she told Helena who did as she was told and the girl thrust the knife into the other demon. The girl grabbed Helena's arm and they got into her car, speeding back towards her hotel.

"Who the hell are you?" Helena demanded.

"You don't recognize me?" the girl asked.

She looked at Helena and her eyes went black. "Ruby!" Helena exclaimed.

"We need to get of here," Ruby answered.

"We thought Lilith killed you," Helena stated.

"She sent me back to Hell, got out," Ruby replied, "Where's Sam and Alexandra?"

"No idea," Helena told her.

Ruby looked at her. "You need to find them," she insisted.

"Why?" Helena asked.

"Because you're now one of the most hunted hunters in the world," Ruby replied.

"Explain," Helena insisted.

"You're pregnant," Ruby answered.

"And? Hell cares I had sex because?" Helena asked.

"Don't you get it? Whenever a life is created it's a half of each person's soul going into another person, creating a whole new soul," Ruby answered, "You're walking around with half of Dean Winchester's soul growing in you."

Helena felt sick as she pulled over and got out of the car. "Lilith wants all of Dean's soul, Helena, she's going to come after you if she already hasn't," Ruby told her.

"I'm not supposed to be able to have kids, how the hell did this happen?!" Helena demanded as she pressed her hand to her stomach.

"Beats me," Ruby answered.

Helena rubbed her forehead. "And now demons all over the world want my kid before it's even born," Helena muttered.

"Well you didn't exactly pick a popular hunter to screw around with," Ruby answered.

"I have to go find my sister, last I heard they were in New York working on a Shapeshifter case," she muttered.

She got into her car and sped off in that direction.


	3. Family Business

Chapter 3: Family Business

Alexandra and Sam were lying awake in their bed. Sam had his arm around her waist when there was banging on their hotel room door. "What the hell?" Sam muttered as he got out of bed. Walking over, he opened the door to see Helena standing there. "Lena," he said in disbelief.

"Lena!" Alexandra gasped, hugging her sister tightly.

Helena hugged her back. "How's it going, kid?" she asked smiling. Alexandra pulled back and looked at her.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

Sam watched her as Helena crossed her arms over her chest. "Something's happened you guys, and I don't know how to explain it," she told them.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

Alexandra led her sister in and Helena sat down. "Lena, what's going on?" she asked. Helena let out a deep breath.

"Alright can't beat around the bush, I don't know how but I'm pregnant," she told them.

Sam and Alexandra looked at her. "You can't get pregnant," Alexandra answered.

"I thought so too, but I am and every demon on the planet is hunting my unborn child," she told her sister.

"What? Why?" Sam asked.

"Lilith wants all of Dean's soul, I'm carrying half of it," she answered.

Alexandra walked over and pressed her hand to her sister's stomach. "I can't believe this," she said softly.

"Believe it, honey," Helena answered.

She walked over to the window. "Well I'm about six months along now, have no idea how the hell I didn't know until now but there it is," she added.

While Helena slept, Sam looked over at his girlfriend. "I can't believe this, she's having Dean's kid?" he asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed. Alexandra sat behind him with her arms around his torso.

"You okay?" she asked.

"I don't know…I mean…Dean's only been gone for three months…it feels like it just happened yesterday," he answered.

"I know," she said softly.

Sam reached up, moving his hands over her arms as she kissed his jaw. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he answered.

Alexandra sighed softly and pressed her forehead to the back of his shoulder. "There's one thing I do know though," he told her.

"What's that?" she asked.

"We fight whatever comes after Helena. Nothing can happen to her or that baby," he answered.

"No kidding," she replied, nodding.

Sam held onto her hand as they both lied down on their bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning, Sam was packing the car when he could smell it, sulfur. He grabbed his gun and went into the house. "We gotta go," he told the girls, "They're coming."

"Yep, time to go," Alexandra said nodding.

They ran out of the house as demons started surrounding the area. "Go, go!" Sam told them. Helena ran to her car when a demon appeared in front of her. Helena looked at the demon with her gun raised, firing a shot into their head. It was enough to send the demon backwards. She jumped into her car and sped off while Sam and Alexandra were right behind her.

They sped down the road when one of the demons stood in the middle of the road. The demon smirked as she raised her hands and suddenly Helena felt her tires shift on their own. "SHIT!" she shouted.

Alexandra's eyes grew wide when she saw her sister's car swing out of control. "HELENA!" she screamed as Sam stopped the car.

Helena was trying to get out through the passenger's side when a demon ripped the door off her car, grabbing her leg. "GET OFF!" she shouted, kicking him in the face. Helena let out a scream when two more demons grabbed her legs, dragging her out of the car.

"HELENA!" Alexandra shouted, running to her sister.

Sam grabbed his gun, aiming a shot at the demons when a woman walked up stoically, stabbing a knife through their necks. She stood in front of Helena with her bloodied knife raised. "Back off if you know what's best for you!" she spat. The demons all glared at her. "GO!" the woman shouted.

"Never thought I'd be happy to see you," Helena told her as Ruby turned around, helping her stand up.

"Who are you?" Sam demanded.

"I'm hurt you don't remember me, Sam, well can't say I'm surprised, this is a new body," she answered.

"Ruby?" Alexandra asked in disbelief.

Sam wrapped his arm around Alexandra's back as Ruby stared at them. "Looks like you two lovebirds are still attached to the hip, sickening sweet," she commented.

"What's going on, Ruby, why are they after Helena's baby?" Sam asked.

"Not here, let's go to a safe house near here," Ruby replied.

Sam held onto Alexandra's hand as they rushed over to the Impala and sped off.

Ruby led them to a cabin and they went inside. "Alright, now tell me what the hell is going on," Alexandra told her.

"How did the demons know about Helena's pregnancy before her?" Sam asked.

"We know things, we sadly know when a new soul is being created," Ruby answered, "Because an unborn baby is ripe for the pickings to any demon."

"Because an unborn baby isn't baptized," Alexandra deduced as she sat down.

"Looks like you're not the typical dumb blond after all," Ruby said sarcastically.

Alexandra's answer was throwing a knife into the wall behind Ruby, just barely missing her head. "Did I strike a nerve?" Ruby said with a smirk. She pulled the knife from the wall, tossing it back beside Alexandra. "Now if you all would stop interrupting me, I can tell you what I know," she stated.

"You lied to us," Helena stated.

"Did I?" Ruby asked.

"You told Sam you could keep Dean's soul from going to Hell," Alexandra answered as she stood behind Sam and rested her hands on his shoulders.

"I said I could try, didn't make any promises," Ruby told her.

"Bullshit," Sam answered.

"Look, I didn't hold the deed to Dean's soul. He made a deal, he traded his life for Sam's. Honorable but stupid," Ruby told them.

Helena suddenly grabbed Ruby by her jacket, shoving her into the wall. "Don't you talk about him like that," she spat.

"Says the woman who is now going to have to raise his kid without him," Ruby answered.

Helena released her. "How the hell did this happen anyways? Helena's been infertile since the witch coven tried to sacrifice her uterus to Satan," Alexandra told her. Ruby sat down, propping her feet up onto the table.

"Okay, you got me, I lied again," she answered.

They looked at her. "I did tell Sam I could save Dean's soul from going to the pit, but I never said I couldn't save Dean himself from going to the pit," she stated. They stared at her quizzically. "Hello, I mended your sister's uterus one day during one of our little chats. You guys are so smart would've thought you would've seen me slip something into the girl's beer, but I guess you guys aren't that observant after all," she told them sarcastically.

"You slipped something into my beer?" Helena demanded.

"Is there an echo in here?" Ruby asked.

She shrugged her shoulders a bit. "Why else would Lilith be mad as hell at me? I found a loophole, I couldn't save all of Dean's soul, but I could save half of it," she added. Alexandra looked over at her sister as she sat down and Sam rested his hands over Alexandra's hands, moving circles into her wrists. "I kept my promise, probably the better half of Dean Winchester is in her," Ruby stated, "I could've been fed to the Hellhounds for doing what I did."

"Instead they just took Dean right in front of us," Helena answered.

"Sorry, sweetie, I did what I could before Lilith took my vessel," Ruby told her.

"And now every demon on Earth is hunting Helena down," Sam answered.

"I never said there weren't consequences to these actions," Ruby stated.

Helena got up, letting out a deep breath. "I need air," she muttered, going outside.

"Ruby, how could you have been sure this was going to work?" Sam asked.

"I had to do a little dirty work to make sure they made that kid before Dean's year was up," Ruby replied, "When I slipped her that stuff to mend her uterus back together, I did it when she was at her highest ovulation point."

Alexandra watched as her sister stood outside staring out at the forest and she stood beside her. "Yeah, look at the mess we got ourselves into getting involved with the Winchesters," Helena told her sister.

"Is it all a bad thing?" Alexandra asked, leaning against the rail.

Helena smiled as she twisted Dean's ring around on her thumb. "Not so bad I guess," she said softly. Alexandra saw the tears in her sister's eyes. "I miss him so much, Lex," she said with a soft sob. Alexandra hugged her tight. "It hurts so bad," she added.

"I know," Alexandra answered, rubbing her back.

Alexandra felt tears press against her eyes as her older sister cried into her shoulder.

Sam stood at the window, watching as his girlfriend embraced her grieving sister. "You need to protect Helena, Sam, only you can do it," Ruby told him.

"How? I have no powers anymore. No visions, nothing, it's all gone," Sam answered.

Ruby grabbed a knife off the table, holding her arm up she let the blade slide across her skin and blood dripped from it. "Drinking some of this would bring them back," she told him. Sam looked at her.

"You're crazy," he answered.

"Am I? You don't have the colt now, and this knife can only do so much," she told him.

Sam stared at the blood dripping from Ruby's arm. "I can help you control your powers, you just have to trust me one more time," she insisted, "This could be our little secret, little Lexie doesn't have to know a thing." Sam glanced back at Helena and Alexandra. "If you want to protect your unborn niece or nephew, you better start drinking," she told him.

"You won't tell Lex?" he asked.

"Cross my dead heart," Ruby answered.

Letting out a deep breath, Sam gripped Ruby's forearm and began to drink the blood off her arm while Ruby watched with a grin.

Sam was driving down the road with Alexandra beside him and Helena was asleep in the back. "How is she?" Sam asked. Alexandra glanced back at her sister before looking at her boyfriend.

"She'll sleep until we reach Pasadena," she answered.

"Good," he replied.

Alexandra smiled a little at her boyfriend as he reached over and held her hand in his. "It's a little crazy isn't it?" she asked.

"What?" he asked.

"That in three months there's going to be three adults and a baby in this car," she replied.

Sam laughed a little. "Yeah, going to have to learn how to strap a carseat in here," he commented. Alexandra laughed as she rested her head on his shoulder as his arm went around her back.

"I guess some good came out of this hellish year," she murmured.

"Yeah," he agreed.

They arrived in Pasadena, Sam got out of the car while Alexandra went to pay for the rooms. Walking to the back of the car, he helped a still tired Helena out of the back. "Where are we?" she asked tiredly.

"Pasadena," he replied.

"Hmm where does the day go?" she asked laughing a little, making him smile.

"How's the kid?" he asked, touching her stomach.

"Driving me nuts, I need a bathroom he's using my bladder as a soccer ball," she answered as Alexandra walked back.

"Alright Mrs. Crusher, you're in room 23, while Mr. and Mrs. Bill Riker are in room 24," Alexandra stated.

"Who came up with these names? Crusher? Riker? The fact no one gets that these are Star Trek names is beyond me," Helena commented.

Alexandra glanced at her. "I got the ID's out of Dean's glove compartment," she replied. They watched as the smile faded from Helena's face.

"Well, I need to pee," she muttered, going to her room.

Sam held Alexandra's hand as they went into their room.

Alexandra lied back on the bed, smiling as Sam was getting ready to take a shower. "Want company?" she asked. Sam looked at her with a smirk.

"You offering?" he asked.

Alexandra smirked as she stood in front of her boyfriend, undoing the belt to his jeans. "I'm offering we'd go have a little fun," she replied. She let out a laugh as Sam lifted her up off the floor and her legs immediately went around his waist.

"Then by all means, let's go have fun," he answered, making her laugh as they went into the bathroom.

Later on, the two of them were lying in bed staring at each other. Alexandra was moving her fingers over the man scars that covered Sam's torso from all the fights he had been through over the years. "What are you thinking?" he asked as he moved her leg over his hip.

"Our lives will never be this simple will it? Where we can just lay in bed all day, not give a damn about anything. You going to law school, the house and a white picket fence," she murmured.

"All I want is you, Lex," he answered.

"All I want is you, too," she told him, sliding her foot against his leg.

Sam smiled as he moved on top of her and kissed her deeply. Alexandra kissed him back, her arms going around him.

Two nights later, Alexandra and Sam were in the middle of an investigation. They were fighting a group of demons. Alexandra was done with her group and ran back to see Sam holding his hand out and he was literally pulling the demon from the girl's body. "You're getting better," she heard a voice say. She stood in the shadows as she watched as Ruby came out of the darkness and walked over to Sam. She held her arm up to him and Alexandra saw that Ruby had cut her arm open. Sam held her arm up and started drinking the blood while Ruby smiled.

"What the hell?!" Alexandra said, wide eyed.

Sam heard her and looked up at his girlfriend. "What the hell is this?!" she demanded.

"Lexie…" he trailed off.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

Ruby pulled her arm away. "Making him better," she replied.

"Making him better?! He's drinking your blood!" Alexandra snapped.

"I'm helping Sam's abilities, look he's able to get rid of the demons without hurting the vessel," Ruby answered.

Alexandra looked at her boyfriend. "Lex…" he started to say as he took a step forward.

"Don't you come near me," she answered before rushing out of the warehouse.

When Sam came back to the hotel, he opened the door to a gun barrel in his face. "This is how you protect us?" Helena demanded, "You drink demon's blood?"

"It's to protect you and the baby," Sam insisted.

"I don't want you protecting us if you're drinking demon's blood!" Helena answered, "I would rather the baby and me to be dead than you protecting us with demon's blood!"

"You don't mean that," Sam insisted.

"Yeah, I do," Helena answered, "Dean didn't die just so you can turn into one of them!"

Sam stared at her as Helena grabbed her suitcase from the room. "Where are you going to go?" he asked.

"I'll go to Ellen's, I'm sure she has room for two more," she replied.

"Helena…" he started to say, grabbing her arm.

"Don't you fucking touch me!" she spat, shoving him back, "You just spat on Dean's grave for doing this Sam Winchester!"

"I can't stop now," he told her, "And you can't leave."

"What?" she demanded.

"No one else can stop the demons if they come after you," he answered.

Helena stared at her sister's boyfriend, glaring at him. "Dammit it, Sam Winchester, dammit," she muttered, going back into the room.

That night, Sam was for the first time in a year sleeping alone in his room. Alexandra and Helena were sharing a room. There was a knock on the door, making him get up and rush over, believing it was Lexie. When he opened the door, he saw Ruby standing there. "Oh God," he muttered.

"Hi to you too," Ruby answered.

"Get out," he told her.

"What for?" she asked.

"You know why," he answered.

"Hey, I didn't force you to drink my blood," Ruby told him as she sat down.

Ruby smiled at him as Sam sat down on the edge of his bed. "What's the matter, Sammy? Girlfriend in the other room?" she asked.

"Yeah, because of this," he replied.

Ruby smirked as she walked over. "Then we're alone," she said smiling as she straddled his lap.

"Get off," he told her.

"You can't just stop drinking the blood, Sam, you're addicted to it," she answered.

She slid the knife across her arm. "Come on, Sammy," she said with a smile, "You're about ready for another dose." Sam held onto her arm and the blood slid into his mouth easily as Ruby just smirked when they heard a gun click.

"Get off him before I blow your head off your shoulders," Alexandra snarled.

Ruby slid off Sam's lap with a smirk as she looked at Alexandra. "How about you just step aside, Lexie? You can't handle a man like Sam," she answered.

"Guess what, sweetie, he's always been mine," Alexandra told her.

Sam stood up as he walked over to Alexandra. "Just because he did something stupid doesn't mean we're over," she added. Ruby just raised her brow, but the flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Fine," Ruby told them before leaving.

Sam looked at his girlfriend. "Just because I defended our relationship doesn't mean you're out of the doghouse," she answered.

"As long as I get to keep you in the end, I don't care," he told her before kissing her deeply.

Alexandra kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

 **(Three Months Later)**

Sam and Alexandra were doing research on a case when they noticed that Helena kept getting up and down. "It's hot in here," she muttered.

"Lena it's 70 degrees in here," Alexandra answered.

"Well right now my body is trying to regulate temperature for not just one person but two," Helena told her sister.

Sam and Alexandra glanced at each other with smiles on their faces before they continued on with their research. Helena went to walk to the bathroom when they heard her suddenly gasp. "Lena?" Alexandra asked, standing up.

"Either my water broke or this is the most embarrassing thing ever," Helena told them.

They both jumped up from their spots at the table when there was banging on the door. "Sam, go handle whoever is there," Alexandra told her boyfriend. Sam opened the door to reveal Ruby.

"Ruby…" he trailed off.

"They're coming," Ruby answered, "You need to get her out of here."

"Problem with that," Helena told her, "I won't give birth in the Impala."

Ruby's eyes grew wide when she saw that Helena was in labor. "Are you going to help or just stand there with your thumb up your ass?" Alexandra spat.

"We need water and towels," Ruby answered as she went into the bathroom to get both while Alexandra got Helena onto the bed.

Sam grabbed salt and started covering the doors and windows with it while putting a devil's trap in front of the door. He loaded his shotgun as he went to look out the window. He saw a crowd of people standing outside the hotel and the lights started flickering consistently. Helena moaned loudly in pain as another contraction hit. She gripped the sheets underneath her as she tried to get by the pain. Alexandra held onto her sister's hands. "You're doing great, Lena," she assured her sister. She looked over at Sam, getting up she walked over to him. "We need to get her to a hospital," she told her boyfriend.

"Look outside," he told her softly.

Alexandra looked outside to see the army of demons. "All of this for a baby?" she asked. She looked over at Helena who was breathing through another contraction. "Sam, I don't think Ruby is the one that fixed Helena's uterus, I think she's lying," she said softly.

"Now why would she do that?" Sam asked.

"To gain our trust," she replied.

Sam wrapped his arm around her back, kissing the top of her head. "When the baby's born, I'll keep them distracted while you escape with them," he told her.

"I'm not leaving without you," she answered.

"Don't worry about me, alright? You need to take care of your sister," he assured her.

He pulled her close and kissed her deeply. Alexandra kissed him back, her hands resting on the sides of his neck. He let her go so she could get back to Helena while he stood outside.

The hours ticked by slowly, but soon Helena could feel it. "Lex, I have to push," she told her sister.

"Okay, Ruby, need your help now," Alexandra told her.

"What?" Lexie asked.

"She needs to push, I need you to hold her leg up," Alexandra answered.

"You have GOT to be kidding," Ruby told her.

"Does it look like I am?" Alexandra snapped.

Sam watched as the leader of the demons walked up to him. "Sam Winchester, why don't you be a good boy and stand aside?" she asked.

"How about you go back to Hell?" Sam asked.

"Want me to give your brother a message?" she sneered.

Sam answered with backhanding her across the face.

Alexandra looked at her sister. "Helena, you need to push now!" she ordered as Helena started pushing with a small scream. Alexandra couldn't help but notice that Ruby was watching intently. "And again!" Alexandra told her. Helena gripped the sheets underneath her and screamed even louder as the pain became more intense.

After a few more pushes, Alexandra was holding the newborn in her hands. "It's a boy," she told her sister through her tears as the baby squawked. She then noticed something as the baby opened his eyes; briefly they flashed a white color before he closed his eyes again as his cries grew louder.

Outside, the demons heard the newborn's cries. "He's here," the demon snarled, "Stand aside!"

"No," Sam answered.

He fired his gun into her before he went back into the room, closing and locking the door.

Helena was holding her son in her arms when they could hear the demons banging on the doors and windows. "Don't let them hurt my baby," she told Alexandra with tears in her eyes.

"Lex, you need to get them out of here," Sam told his girlfriend.

"Great, let me just tap into my teleportation powers," Alexandra said sarcastically, "Not only that she can't move, Sam, I can't carry her!"

Sam let out a deep breath as he walked over, wrapping a blanket around Helena while Alexandra wrapped the baby up in a towel. "Back window, let's go," he told her.

"They'll be back there!" Ruby answered.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Sam snapped.

They went to the back window and Sam got out first before they helped Helena out and he caught her in his arms. Alexandra jumped out and went to take the baby when she saw Ruby staring at him. "Ruby, give me the baby," Alexandra told her. Ruby stared for another minute, but then Alexandra reached for her gun.

"Here, fine," Ruby answered, handing the baby to her.

They saw a demon run around the corner. "Run!" Sam told her. They took off towards the car. Alexandra held her gun up, shooting any demon that ran their way. They got into the car and Sam threw the car into reverse, speeding around and taking out a few demons as he did so before speeding down the street.

Alexandra looked into the backseat to see her sister holding her newborn son with tears in her eyes. "You look like your daddy," Helena cooed softly. The newborn opened and closed his hands, his head resting on her chest.

"Do you have a name for him?" Sam asked.

Helena held the baby's tiny hand between her thumb and index finger. "Dean Jonathon Winchester Junior," she replied. Alexandra smiled as she reached over and held Sam's hand.

When they arrived at the hotel that night, Helena was resting. Alexandra watched as her boyfriend walked around with the baby in his arms. She couldn't help but smile as the newly cleaned baby slept with his tiny head resting on his uncle's broad shoulder. He rubbed his back with his free hand while looking at Alexandra. "What?" he asked.

"It's just a nice thing to see, my boyfriend cuddling a baby," she answered smiling.

Sam smiled as he looked at his nephew. "He does look like Dean, only thing different are his eyes," he told her. Alexandra watched him with a smile as he sat down, holding the newborn in his lap. He had the blankets opened and little DJ was wriggling around in the AC/DC onesie they bought when Helena was still pregnant. "I know that we still need answers on how this happened…but this is amazing. Dean left behind half of him," he murmured.

"It's something," Alexandra answered, "Most people don't even get this."

Sam smiled as stared at the sleeping baby. "Hey, DJ…I guess I'm your Uncle Sammy…your dad would be really having fun with the fact your uncle is Uncle Sam," he commented. Alexandra laughed softly, but then saw the tears in his eyes. "Your dad would've loved you so much, he had flaws. He was human, but he was a good person and he saved a lot of people. He loved your mommy very much and I loved him, he was my big brother," he told the newborn. He lifted him up so he could look into the baby's face. "Since he's not here, I'll watch out for you and I will never let anything happen to you," he vowed to his nephew.

Alexandra watched as he pressed a kiss to the baby's cheek and rested her hand on his shoulder. He leaned back, holding the baby in his arms as Alexandra lied beside him. "I love you," she told Sam.

"I love you," he answered.


End file.
